Are you leaving me?
by superrocketable
Summary: What happens when Brittany and Santana decided to talk about what will happen now Santana has graduated.What I hope happens. Rated M for language.


"Britt!" Santana shouted across the school parking lot. Brittany turned round slowly and started walking back.

"Whats up San?" she asked, wasn't she supposed to be celebrating graduation with her parents?

"Come to my graduation dinner with me" she said.

"I don't think thats a good idea San, its supposed to be you celebrating with your parents. I didn't even graduate." she said sadly.

"I know and I'm still super pissed you never told me about that" she said seriously. "but I want you to come with me" she said.

"Why?" she asked. "Cause we have a lot to talk about baby, plus Mami loves you she'd want you there." she said.

"Ok fine, but only cause I'm so proud of you "

Santana grinned.

"Thank you baby" she said with a kiss to her cheek.

Dinner with Santana's parents was lovely, they even insisted on paying for Brittany and the told many tales of cute things Santana had done over the years which made Brittany super happy. When dinner was over and they got back to the Lopez household Brittany stepped back as Maribel enveloped Santana in a tight hug and whispered something in her ear. Santana nodded with a slight glance over at Brittany then pulled back from her mom.

"Come on baby" she said taking Brittany's hand "We've got things to discuss." she said softly.

Brittany nodded nervously but followed Santana up the pushed Brittany down onto the edge on the bed before quickly climbing on her lap facing her, her knees either side of Brittany's hips. She leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before whispering "I love you so much."

Her voice was so tiny and nervouse that a horrible thought flashed into Brittany's head. She was going to leave her. She had had time to think about the fact that Brittany would be stuck in school for another year and she would hold her back, stop her from exploring the world, stop her being a star. There were plenty of other women out there of course she was leaving was going to go out into the world and the woman she was truely meant to be felt her eyes well up.

"Baby? What's up?" Santana asked with a frown.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"she said.

"What? NO! Why would I do that?" Santana exclaimed

"You said we needed to talk, and I have to do another year of school and I am holding you back." she sobbed. Santana hugged her close to her chest.

"Come on baby, lie with me. I want to tell you some stuff" she said softly.

Brittany nodded with a sniff laying back down onto the bed, bringing Santana with her. Santana positioned herself so she was half lying on top of Brittany her head on her sholder so she could look at her.

"Today has made me think all about high school" she began. "It made me think about everything thats gone on. It's made me realise that when we started high school I was a bitchy cheerleader who only cared about being popular, dating the hottest guy at school and smacking people down. All I did was go to parties and get drunk and let footballers fuck me so that I would get a repuation. Then I think about how far I have come. I finished highschool as the head cheerleader, which was my aim at the beginning of school but I also had solos in major show choir competitions, I am part of a nationals winning cheerleading team and a nationals winning show choir. I've achieved alot. But mostly I have become a better person. I am friends with Rachel Berry now, if you'd told me that at the start I would have laughed in your face. I hugged both Mercedes and Mike today. I actually **like** Kurt Hummel. I don't go to all the crazy parties on a friday night anymore I lie in this bed and cuddle and watch disney films. I haven't slept with a boy in over a year and most importantly I have accepted myself as who I am and that is a girl who is unbelievable head over heels, singing, dancing, shouting, crazy in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." She told her kissing her neck gently.

"Everything good that has happened to me has happened because of you baby. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I will never ever ever let you go." she told her honestly. She leant up on her elbow and hovered over Brittany's face "I will love you till the day I die Brittany I can promise you that right now. So no I am not breaking up with you" she told her leaning down and kissing her putting actions behind the words she had just they pulled back Brittany smiled.

"I love you too. More than anything." she said.

"Good, I'd have been pretty damn upset if I'd said all that and you'd changed your mind" she teased.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" she asked. Santana sat up and pulled Brittany to sit up next to her.

"Mami gave me some money today. Alot of money." she started. "She told me if I didnt want to go to college to go to New York and start my life there." she said.

Brittanys face dropped, New York was a very long way away.

"But I won't do it without you" she said echoing her words from when she wanted to join the Troubletones.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well.I have enough money to rent us a nice flat so I can start looking for work and enough money for us to live on. So as I see it we have a few choices. Either you stay on at Mckinley and I stay here with you and we start our lives here. You stay at Mckinley and I stay here till you graduate and we move to New York then. We could go to New York now and find you a school to repeat your senior year over there. Or, this is my favourite, we could go to New York and screw high school. I will look for a job and you can teach people to dance. You are so talented and so smart Brittany you don't need a bloody high school diploma to show anyone that." she told her.

"You'd really stay in Lima with me if I stay at school?" she asked.

"Of course I would baby. You are my whole life" she told her.

"I want to go to New York" she said with a grin.

"You do?" Santana asked, she had been sure Brittany would have wanted to stay at school with all the juniors in glee club.

"Yep, lets go and make you famous and I'll teach little kids to dance and you never know when you get your worldwide tour maybe I could be one of your dancers." she said. Santana couldn't stop the massive smile that spread across her face.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

Santana pulled back and looked at Brittany very seriously all of a sudden, almost as if an idea had just flashed into her mind.

"You know gay marriage is legal in New York" she said.

"Are you proposing to me?" Brittany laughed with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes."

Brittany blinked.

"Sorry what?" she asked.

"Stay there." Santana said before running out of the room downstairs. She heard her talking animately with her Mom then she ran all the way back up and burst through the door jumping back onto the bed.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Needed to thank my mom." she said

"For what?" Brittany frowned

"For encouraging me to do what I'm about to do" she said before opening her bedside table drawer and pulling out a ring.

Brittany gasped. She had bought her a ring no fucking Lopez, scared of commitment, scared of being in love, scared of being a lesbian had bought her a ring?

"Britt. I bought this when I took Finn engagement ring shopping. Yeah it was me who went with him, there was no way he would have been able to pick something right" she laughed "and I saw this and I thought its so fucking perfect but I wanted to wait. We haven't been official that long even though you know I have loved you forever, so people may have thought we rushed into things. I was going to wait till we were like I duno 23 and had our lives all sorted but screw that." She took a breath and took hold of Brittanys hand. "Brittany I am so in love with you. There is noone else in the world who will ever compare you are absolutely everything to me and I cannot live a day without you. So move to New York with me, lets go there lets have loads and loads of adventures and get ourselves famous, lets live in a tiny flat where we can barely move but will be together. Lets go somewhere where you can make me coffee every morning because I'm terrible before my morning coffee, somewhere where I can cook you your dinner every night after you have been dancing all day long. Somewhere where we can have parties for all our cool friends, where we can invite glee club for reunions, somewhere where we can lie in bed all day on a Sunday and just make love until we fall back asleep. Somewhere we can plan how many cats you want and how many kids we are going to have and why we aren't naming them after Disney characters or motorcross bikes. But before all that, Marry me B? Let me be your wife? Please?"

Tears were absolutely flooding out of Brittany's eyes. All this week she had felt terrible, like she had let Santana down. She had worried about a long distance relationship and whether Santana would just think it wasn't worth it. She had pictured all these scenarios where Santana had a better, smarter girlfriend. She pictured nights where it would be so hard to be so far away from each other but they fought through it. She had pictured them struggling through a year about but being stronger for it. But this? She had never allowed herself to hope for something like this.

"God that sounds perfect" she whispered. "Yes, lets do this. Yes"

Santana squealed and slipped the ring on Brittany's finger before diving on her and kissing her. They kissed and kissed and kissed and no further words were said until they fell asleep tangled up in each other lying the wrong way across the bed.

Two hours later after realising she hadn't heard from her daughter all day Mrs Pierce arrived at the Lopez house and she and Maribel walked up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. After knocking several times with no reply they let themselves in the room both of them unable to contain the "aww" that escaped their mouths.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Julie gasped.

"I believe so" Maribel said a little unsure of how her friend was going to react.

"Took them long enough" she chuckled

"Eh?" was the only sound Maribel could muster.

"Well they have loved each other for all their lives. Im suprised it took so long"

"We are going to have amazing grandchildren"


End file.
